After Manhattan
by CherryBlossomBreathe
Summary: Ok, this is my VERY first FF. so with me luck! It's about how the first meeting with the Doctor and Brian goes. But of course, River takes matters into her own hands. I will make another chapter also. Please remember that The Doctor .is in emotion turmoil, and this in my outlook on it. Comment are welcome! Thank you! I don not own DW by the way. All characters are Mofatts.


"Who only has pears stocking the fruit dish?" I asked. "It's just not natural."

Brian woke up to the sound of the TARDIS in his living room. He rounded the corner groggy-eyed, and turned to me. He mumbled something along the lines of "Well, you have two hearts, that's not natural..." and slipped into a chair at the table.

Frankly, I hate pears, but that's not why I came here today.

"Fish sticks are in the freezer, Doctor." Brian said as he started to wake up. "I believe I have custard on the bottom shelf. Help yourself."

I opened the Freezer and took the box out, and held it in my hands. Amilia. A young, vibrant, exuberant Amilia Pond introduced me to this combination. Right after I regenerated. A new life for me, a new face. And an endless amount of life for a seven year old. I wish it had been endless.

I shoved the box back into the freezer.

"Not hungry? Huh, well say, why are you here? Not that I don't enjoy your company, but it's noon and Rory and Amy are on that make up anniversary stay in England with the Queen you arranged. I AM suppose to be sleeping in."

"I...I needed to fill my time while they are gone." I faltered.

"Well I'm always glad to see you. You always take such good care of them Doctor." He took a sip from his mug of coffee.

"They take more care of me than I do them." I chuckled thinking to myself how Amilia and Rory would frown upon me tearing myself up about this.

"Well, none-the-less, they love you and your silly adventures." He smiled.

"THEY ARE NOT SILLY!" I turned and shouted. Once I realized what I did I immediately regretted it. "Brian, I didn't mean that... I'm just-"

"What is it?"

"Nothing. I loved the- Their reaction to where they were staying. You should have seen their face. You would have thought they di-ed and went to... heaven." My voice lowered. God, why did it come out like that?

"You're a big part of their life, when you're not around. They look up to you so much."

I wish... "We'll that's great."I said clapping my hands. "I love humans!" That wasn't a lie. "Especially Rory and Amy." That wasn't a lie.

But I wasn't someone to look up to. I. Hated. Myself.

I go galavanting around the whole wibbily-wobbily timey-wimey space and time continuum and take these human lives with me. I do as I please and I pay the price. But they pay a bigger one. Giving me their lives with a promise to see every galactic sea in the universe.

They die. Because of me. My silly antics, They took us to a place where the result is irrevocable. Past the point of no return. All. Because. Of. Me.

It's not the first time humanity has lost someone because of me. It lost someone who cared about each and everyone. From their health, to their mood. And the world lost an amazing person, with a smile to match. One that lit up everything in it's path. The world, the Universe became darker.

Because I, me, The Doctor, am so selfish. I kept Amy and Rory. Took them everywhere. Them, like so many others. But there isn't enough space in both my hearts to express the love I had, the love I have for both of them. And all my lives put together cannot cope with the pain that I feel at this very moment. I took them because it was security, safety, like a child and his blanket. They were my safety, the first faces my face saw. And it kills me to know that I won't see their faces anymore. They were my physical definition of love. And my actions killed them. I am selfish. I am repulsive.

River walked out of the TARDIS at that moment, causing Brian to look at her.

"Who's this lass now?" He asked and looked at me.

"This, is River. River, this is... Rory's father." I introduced them.

"I wondered when I'd finally meet you." She smiled a sad smile and hugged him.

"Finally?" He wondered still in her embrace.

Oh God no River... Don't do it. "You didn't explain?" She took him in at shoulder length. "I can't leave anything up to you Dear, can I?" She looked at Brian again. "I'll explain everything...Granddad."

"What? Granddad?" Brian looked like he'd pass out. "Wait, Doctor, who is she- Wait, where IS Rory and Amy? Doctor?" he looked around at both me and River.

"Brian..." I began.

"They aren't with you are they? How is she my granddaughter? What has happened!"

River sat down with me and we explained it all. I gave the jist, and River went into the details, I just couldn't bring myself to do it. As River went over Amy's last words, I lost my tears again. I couldn't hold it back anymore.

"I am their daughter. It's all timey-wimey." She explained.

He looked up at me, tears flowing from his eyes. "You said 'Not Them'. You said that you'd take care of them!" He sobbed.

"Brian, I never meant for this to happen. It was unforeseen circumstances. I couldn't help it. I would've given up all 11 of my lives for them!" I cried out. "I can't be the hero all the time! I can't be the one who saves everyone Brian! She wouldn't let me save her..." I was a wreck by now.

"They are gone forever?" He whispered.

"No, and Yeas. It's complicated. They, they are in the past. But still in time." I explained.

"Get in that TARDIS. Now..." He demanded.

"This wasn't easy for me either. Change never is Brian."

He looked at me. "This may be change for you, but they are family for me." He stared into my eyes.

I pointed to the TARDIS. "It won't be the same." I told him.

Change. Why must it always happen? I was just looking into Amy's eyes. Her aging, beautiful eyes. And what did I see? Possibilities, Galexies, and planets, even I haven't discovered. Waiting for us to uncover them.

Change.

It stopped, those possibilities.

It Changed it.

We walked out of the TARDIS. On the streets of Manhattan. Years before. And in the far off distance, we could see a vibrant Red Head, and a Roman Warrior...


End file.
